


Haunted Corn Maze

by xsmallathenabug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Jun is scared and Hao protects him, Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon - Freeform, M/M, Side small relationships, a bit was missing (sorryyyyyy) I just fixed it, god why am I dumb, haunted corn maze, not scary even tho I was terrified lol, spoopy, thats love right there, you have to squint to see more lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: How Junhui ended up going to the haunted corn maze along with his friends he doesn’t know. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was because Minghao was going... nobody needs to know though.He did expect to be scared, he just didn’t expect it to be that bad. If it wasn’t for Minghao who knows what would’ve happened.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Haunted Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Went to a haunted corn maze with a couples of my friends and if it wasn’t for one of them allowing me to hold him for dear life, I wouldn’t be here telling this story lol

When Junhui’s friends suggested going to a haunted corn maze on October he thought it would be another one of their failed plans.

They had a whole load of those so he had learned long ago to not dwell on any ideas his friends had because the possibilities of it ever happening were slim.

Like when they planned to go snowboarding last winter and all that happened was them looking at the price and going “nope”. 

Or when they excitedly planned to go to the local theme park during summer because there was a new attraction they just _had_ to try and in the end no one ever spoke about it again.

Or even that time they actually went further into planning for spending Christmas altogether in a rented house in order to let chaos reign on earth with all of them under the same roof for a couple of days and even though they even had a house ready to rent, nothing happened.

Junhui could list at least twenty more failed plans made just that same year, therefore he gave it no mind to that suggestion and simply moved on with his life.

He really didn’t expect his friends to actually go through with the plan and much less that he would be foolish enough to include himself on it.

After all Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Chan and Seokmin had the courage to admit they were absolute cowards who would not engage in any kind of scary activities.

 _Good for them_ Junhui thought as Jeonghan drove them towards the parking lot of the farm where the corn maze was located. 

He admired his friend’s honesty in saying they were cowards because he was too much of a coward to even admit such thing.

His friends were well aware he never watched horror movies, would never play any horror games and would not even be okay with people in any sort of costume. 

They knew he had a phobia of clowns because c’mon who doesn’t? They are sent directly from hell to scare the living daylights out of people.

And yet they insisted on him going because according to them, more specifically Jeonghan, “those kind of stuff are super lame, you won’t even bat an eye at the actors, trust me”.

And oh boy he shouldn’t have. He knew he shouldn’t have, but the curiosity inside of him spoke much louder than his fear and he genuinely wanted to know what the hell was this even like.

Well, that and of course the fact that Minghao was going and he would follow that boy straight to hell if he asked him to.

Truth be told though, Minghao never asked him to go, he knew the possibility of Junhui getting scared there was high so he even advised him against it.

But Junhui got lost in his adorable little face while he was telling him not to go and all he heard was “come” and was instantly sold.

Besides even Mingyu was going and that boy got scared with his own shadow sometimes so he figured he would be good.

As soon as Jeonghan parked his car and Junhui caught an eye of an actor dressed as a clown who escaped prison he regretted all his life choices that lead him to this moment.

“Of course there would be a clown as the first one, why wouldn’t it be a clown right at the entrance?” He complained as he got out of the car.

“Don’t worry Jun-ah.” Jeonghan said closing his door and locking the car. “I assure you it’s going to be a lame ass attraction.”

“For sure,” Hansol agreed walking from the other side of the car to them. “I think we’ll even have to pretend to get spooked to get in the mood, hyung.”

Junhui was very much skeptical about that.

Once Mingyu’s car parked next to them and he saw Minghao on the backseat he felt a little better though.

“Mingyu almost made us get lost on the way here” Wonwoo commented as he jumped off the car.

“I did not!” Mingyu retorted. “I was following the map all the time.”

“Yeah right.” Minghao said sarcastically as he got off the car, smiling at Junhui as a form of greeting. “The map was totally telling you to go the opposite direction from the entrance right?”

“Shut up, Hao” Mingyu replied, already starting to explain himself towards his friends.

Junhui paid no mind to him, he let him go with Jeonghan, Hansol and Wonwoo towards the entrance to retrieve their tickets for the group.

“How y’all feeling?” Soonyoung asked excitedly. “Spooked? Scared? About to shit your pants?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at him. “I feel sleepy.”

“You’re no fun Jihoonie.” Soonyoung complained.

Both of them went to take a look at the pumpkins being sold by the entrance, leaving Junhui alone with Minghao.

“How are you feeling?” The younger asked him.

Junhui made a face at him, causing the other to giggle. Junhui absolutely loved his giggle it almost distracted him enough to forget about his current situation.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Jun-hyung. All of us are going in together, you’ll be safe.”

He wanted to believe that, but with the clown dude screaming at the back as he approached people at the entrance it made it difficult.

“It’s gonna be alright... right?” He said taking a look at the clown, who was now dancing oddly in front of a spooked Mingyu, who immediately hid behind Wonwoo.

“It will.” Minghao smiled at him. “I won’t let him get close to you.”

And yes that made him feel safer, specially as Minghao beamed sweetly at him.

—-

As they got there earlier they had time to spare, what made clown dude pass by them and try to engage in a conversation multiple times.

Wonwoo joked about calling him over for Junhui and the later almost felt his eyes jump off his skull as he stared at his friend, begging him to spare him.

“He’s joking, Junnie.” Minghao said, with an edge to his voice that made Junhui sure he was letting Wonwoo know to not even joke about that. 

All of this protection from the younger wasn’t making it easy for Junhui to control his crush on him, but this wasn’t the time to think about that.

Even if Wonwoo was indeed joking, whenever clown dude came by, Jeonghan would start talking to him, what made the dude linger close to them as he was getting the attention he was looking for.

He didn’t really scare Junhui cause he could keep an eye on his whereabouts and could get further away when he was coming close, but it still made him rather unsettled.

“Ay Mr. Clown, how did you escape prison?” Jeonghan asked as clown dude approached them. 

With a creepy and rather squelchy voice, the clown would reply in a mix of loud and low tones. “It’s a secret, if I tell you I’ll have to murder you... HAHAHAHAHA!” He laughed hysterically while jumping up and down.

Mingyu by then was shielded behind Wonwoo, holding his boyfriend’s arm. Meanwhile Wonwoo looked rather bored and even sleepy.

“Mr. Clown I really like smiling clowns,” Jeonghan continued. “Your makeup is really well done.”

“Well thank you very much.” The clown screeched. “I did it all by myself.”

Clown dude made a weird pose then and Jeonghan just copied it, making the clown laugh hysterically once again.

Junhui was almost pulling a Mingyu and holding onto someone, but he didn’t want to seem spooked because he knew that would make the clown pay attention to him.

On top of that he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone there so he felt like he shouldn’t cling to Minghao even if every fiber of his being was practically begging him to do so. 

The younger was close by though, right in front of Junhui in a way to shield him from the clown. 

Luckily for him clown dude then decided it was time to scare the group of teens who passed by and left them alone.

Junhui let go of a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

 _”It’s okay gē, it’s just a person in a costume and the rules won’t allow him nor anyone else here to touch you.”_ Minghao told him in mandarin, making the use of their native tongue help in getting Junhui more settled. 

“If everyone inside the maze acts like him it’s gonna be really dull.” Wonwoo commented.

“Dull?!” Mingyu asked in a high pitched voice.

No one paid attention to him.

“Yeah like this it’ll be no fun.” Jihoon agreed.

“You say that now Hoonie but you’ll get scared the second we get inside.” Soonyoung said, knowing well how his boyfriend would need at least to get used to the surroundings before he actually stopped feeling scared. 

Jihoon chose to ignore the comment. “I’m hungry I’ll go buy something at the store to eat before we go in.”

Soonyoung then followed him, still trying to make the other admit he would get at least spooked.

“I wish Cheolie was here,” Jeonghan commented. “He would be so scared, it’d be so much fun.”

“What a loving boyfriend you are hyung.” Wonwoo laughed. 

“Says the one who dragged Mingyu over.”

“He came because he choose to, I have no influence on him.”

“Yeah right.” 

“Seokmin and Seungkwan would be fun too,” Minghao added, giggling adorably as if he wasn’t just wishing for his friends to be scared to death. “They’d scream the most.”

“Shua-hyung would be fine, it’s a shame he couldn’t join though.” Hansol added.

Junhui was too preoccupied to join their conversation so he chose to just stare at the pumpkins around and occasionally at Minghao every time the younger spoke. 

Time was passing by quickly and as it got closer to their time to go Junhui was feeling that maybe it would be alright.

He started to get used to clown dude screaming in the back and his friend were all there so perhaps it wouldn’t be that scary after all.

His stomach was rumbling though making him feel regretful over not eating before going or joining Jihoon and Soonyoung when they went over the store to grab something.

It would be fine, he repeated to himself. He would be fine.

—

Once someone announced over the speakers the groups scheduled for 8 o’clock should be heading towards the entrance he thought that indeed maybe everything would be fine.

They followed an old man with a lantern to the entrance of the place and the man himself was already spooky enough, even without wearing any costume.

The entrance was lighted up in red and orange lights, a scary demon face painted on the arch that lead to a wide corridor made by tons of tiny rocks, the actual corn maze by its right.

They were walking all the way to the end of the maze now and the actual attraction consisted of them coming back towards the entrance but this time _inside_ the maze.

His friends were all chatting, filming the path to post on social media and joking around. Jeonghan was even running around and being goofy while Mingyu reminded him over and over again about the “no running” rule.

There were a few people with horror makeup spread along the path but they didn’t scare Junhui that much. He was doing well so far.

He started considering that it would actually be okay again, but then they saw some lights going off further into the maze and screams coming all over and he started to get scared.

The noises began to get louder and the path seemed far longer than he would’ve liked. He didn’t want to think about how long he would actually have to spend inside the maze, but now his mind was running numbers and he didn’t like it at all.

Once they were almost there a very loud noise came from the maze, making him jump a bit. He wanted to grab onto someone so badly. 

Just then Mingyu took Wonwoo’s arms exclaiming how scared he was, making Junhui wish he was brave enough to do the same with Minghao, who was walking in front of him chatting happily with Hansol. 

“I’m feeling really scared too.” Junhui said, making Mingyu feel for him and pull him closer, lacing their arms together.

“We got this, hyung.” He said, not sounding convinced of that himself. 

The three of them were now glued together and it made him feel a bit better, if he wasn’t brave enough to do so with Minghao, at least he could do that with his friend. It would be okay, he repeated for the thousand time.

Or maybe not.

As they finally got to the entrance the lady standing there told them their group was too big to go altogether, therefore they should split the group in half.

Mingyu glued himself further into Wonwoo, Jihoon proved Soonyoung right once he hooked his arm with the later’s and Junhui knew there was one group formed.

“The couples versus the singles or abandoned by their partners it is then.” Jeonghan said.

Leaving him, Hansol, Minghao and Junhui in the other group.

Junhui should be glad he was with the ones who weren’t even spooked so far, but it somehow made him more nervous as he was sure he was the only coward in the group. 

He felt sad to have to let go of Mingyu’s arm as well, he was hoping he would be able to hold onto his friend during the entire thing.

They lady then motioned for them to go in and he took a really deep breath in preparation.

There was a clearance right after the entrance, a red container located in the middle of it and a couple of lights guiding them towards the open door.

One guy was standing next to it, thankfully wearing staff clothes, and motioning for them to go inside.

“There will be an informative video that you need to pay attention to.” He said as he closed the door behind them sounding incredibly tired.

As soon as it happened the tv went off, a boy dressed as a bloody doctor on the screen went over the rules for them, reminding them once more that the actors would not touch them and they should not touch them either, but needed to follow their instructions. 

Junhui wondered what kind of instructions those would be. ‘Come over so I can murder you’ seemed like the only possible one.

Right next to the tv there was a white old door, a couple of see thought glasses inside it’s frame, where they could see hands touching it slowly.

By the middle of the video the hands started to knock on the door, each time getting more and more loud and violent.

“Please do not leave me behind guys.” Junhui told his friends right before the tv went off and the door opened.

“Good luck and try not to die.” Being the last words bloody doctor told them.

—-

Right off the bat people jumped at them, making him scream.

The lights showing the path were nowhere to be seen now. The maze was pitch black and the clouded night wasn’t helping much with illuminating anything.

You could see only the closer corn plants and around one meter ahead. 

It wasn’t really a maze per say, as you would just keep following a path. Said path was so narrow you were forced to line up to walk in it, sometimes even being so small you’d feel the leafs touching your body as you passed by.

They walked just for a few seconds, the other three still happily chatting away, until they caught sight of another container. There was so much screaming coming from the inside Junhui felt his insides summersault. 

Minghao was leading the group so he was the first to enter, Jeonghan right behind, followed by Junhui and then Hansol. 

You couldn’t see anything inside, there were pitch black wooden walls placed inside the container making an ever more narrow path to be followed.

As soon as Junhui got inside he felt something touching his legs. He jumped and took a look, managing to see some things glued to the walls on both sides. 

There were people kicking and knocking violently on the walls, and Junhui grabbed onto Jeonghan’s shirt to avoid losing him, getting a jump scare from the actors every five seconds at least.

They made it out of the first container and saw themselves on the corn path again. 

As soon as they were out an actor with a chainsaw scared the living hell out of Junhui as he turned the thing on in between the tall corn plants. 

Right after they encountered a small clearance by the right with people screaming for help as if they were being sacrificed.

Junhui didn’t look much at it and tried to just look ahead of him, trying to keep as calm as possible, but he caught sight of their horrifying makeup and that was enough to make him terrified.

They walked for a bit more, the other three still talking with each other while Junhui just tried to stay sane. Not long after there was yet another container ahead of them and just then Jeonghan noticed there was a number by the entrance.

“Oh now I see how this is going to be.” He said. “A whole bunch of different containers to go through. This is number three, I wonder how many there is.”

Junhui silently prayed it wouldn’t be too many.

They got inside and were met by a small room full of fog, a bloody person right by the entrance, sitting on the ground and screaming. Another one at a table further down and a whole bunch of scary stuff hanging from the ceiling.

It looked like body parts and weird tools, but with all the fog it was difficult to see be able to tell for certain.

As they approached the exit of the container a tall guy wearing a plague doctor’s mask jumped right at Junhui, making him scream and his heart beat as if he was running a marathon.

“Oh god he went straight for Jun-hyung.” Hansol commented, feeling bad for his friend.

Junhui could only look at his friend with a sad scared face as a form of reply.

By the fourth container it was indeed clear how this was set up to be.

Each container was different, but followed the same pattern. Usually filled with wood walls that created a super narrow path to go through.

Sometimes you could see inside and there would be people behind openings screaming for help as it looked as they were being tortured. 

Other times there would be flickering lights and so much fog you would get incredibly disoriented. 

One of them had a green light that was almost impossible to see because of the fog and did not help at all, as per usual they just kept bumping into the walls trying to walk out.

Another one had splats of neon paint all over the walls and everything was lightened up in a weird way that made Junhui’s stomach hurt. This set up wasn’t supposed to be this scary, yet it was absolutely terrifying.

Container after container. People screaming all around, knocking and kicking on the walls nonstop. A sort of sound bomb being released over and over again, making you stop hearing for a few seconds just to be scared by someone screaming right at your ear once you were able to hear again. 

The containers would sometimes have windows on the wood walls, where someone would appear right when you passed by and scare the shit out of you.

One of them had a wobbling bridge build in the ground, making you feel like you’d fall while you walked across. 

It wouldn’t even be that bad if it wasn’t for the dude who appeared out of nowhere right behind Hansol, screaming at the top of his lungs for them to run. Which they did and it made the wobbling so much worse. 

There were too much sounds, too much strobing lights, not enough light, too much fog, too much screaming, not enough breaks in between.

By the middle of it Junhui was sweating like crazy, shaking from head to toes, his heart beating so fast he didn’t know if that was okay. He started feeling really weak and odd, like he would pass out any minute now.

“I’m not feeling good guys.” He managed to say, his hands on top of his ears to try to lessen the noise.

Minghao immediately let Jeonghan take the lead and took a look at Junhui while they continued walking, as they were advised in the begging to not stop. 

“What’s happening hyung?” His soft voice sounded completely out of place.

“Weak.” Was all that Junhui managed to say, as someone jumped out of the corn plants making him scream again.

“Hold onto me. It’s gonna be okay.” Minghao said, offering Junhui his arm.

The thought of denying didn’t even cross Junhui’s mind. He immediately hooked his arm with Minghao’s and held onto the younger for dear life. 

He was unable to think by the time they got inside another container. His mind going straight to his native tongue. _”Do you think there’s a way to quit?”_

_”I’m not sure, gē. There’s only the actors around.”_

It was difficult to keep a conversation going with everything that was happening around. 

As they walked out of another container – a pitch black one with a high pitched voiced repeatedly asking for a kiss, to which Jeonghan replied he would gladly take, and a women appearing in the windows every so often to scream at their faces – there was a new clearance.

Junhui wasn’t paying attention to the costumes anymore, they all seemed the same for him now, all bloody and as if they were horribly tortured by someone. 

Right beside the actor with that same kind of makeup there was a wall with a huge hole in the bottom, Junhui looked at it right in time to see a huge pig’s head come out of it and try to attack them.

He screamed and held Minghao stronger, the younger ran away from it, taking Junhui along with him.

Junhui was shaking so much more now he was sure the younger could feel it. 

_”Close your eyes, gēgē. Close them and hold onto me, it’s gonna be okay.”_

The older did just that, he held Minghao’s arm, closed his eyes and pressed his face on the younger’s back.

Minghao placed a hand on top of Junhui’s and started to caress it with his thumb in an attempt to soothe the older’s nerves.

Junhui was walking blinding now, Minghao guiding him across everything. He could only hear a bunch of noise and screams but he chanted inside his head “it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real” over and over again.

He tried to focus on how nice Minghao’s hand felt on top of his, how he smelled so good so close, how his soft voice kept telling him he was doing good and it would all be over soon.

It seemed like the damn thing would never end, he wasn’t sure how many containers it had been now neither how long they had been in there.

He was sure it wasn’t that long but it felt like forever.

Minghao kept holding him close, letting Hansol and Jeonghan talk or scream together while he kept telling Junhui to breathe and just keep going, they would be out in no time.

Junhui could tell he was scared, not from the actual attraction, but with the possibility of the older actually passing out on him.

He did jump a few times due to the jump scares but he was now much more focused on keeping Junhui safe than anything else.

_”You’re doing amazing Junnie, just a little bit more. You got this. I got you.”_

—-

He did indeed got him. Of course he did. And Junhui could not be more grateful for him.

He held into Minghao for the rest of the maze, still shaking and sweating buckets. The younger did calm him down though, by the way he held onto him, the way his soft voice kept reassuring him and just by his presence.

Once they finally left the place Junhui felt like he could lie down right there in the grass and just stay there forever.

Jeonghan and Hansol were chatting away as they walked back to the entrance, giving a look at their friends to make sure they were okay.

Minghao signaled that they could go and as soon as they were a bit far he turned to his back to see how Junhui was doing.

“It’s over now Junnie, you’re okay. You did it.”

Junhui still felt too weak to let go of his friend, so he was still holding onto him as he looked up and met the younger sweet eyes.

A rush of embarrassment swept over him immediately, feeling stupid for how scared he was and for how he had to hold his friend in order to keep going.

He’s such a loser.

“I’m okay.” He said, quickly letting go of Minghao and stepping back a few steps, what wasn’t a good idea as he was still feeling dizzy.

“Easy there hyung.” Minghao said, immediately taking a hold of the older and preventing him from falling. 

“I-“ He didn’t even know what to say, he was feeling mortified now that the panic left him. “I’m sorry.”

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for Junnie.” He beamed sweetly at him. 

“But I-“ He took a breath. “Thank you so much Hao, I- I really appreciate your help.”

Minghao’s hand on his back caressed him making Junhui feel weak again, but for other reasons. “Of course, hyung. I’m here for you, whenever you need me.”

The older blushed and thanked the heavens and skies above that it was far too dark for Minghao to see it. 

“Thanks Hao.”

“Stop thanking me silly, I’m happy to help.” He giggled, making Junhui forget the horrible things he just experienced. “And please do not feel embarrassed by any of it.”

“I’m not.” He lied, his high pitched voice giving it away.

“I know you Jun,” It was stupid how those simple words made Junhui’s heart flutter inside his chest. “I know what’s going on in that silly head of yours. Your reaction is actually what they seek for in stuff like this, I bet more than half of the people who go through it feel the same.”

“You guys were fine.”

“And that makes _us_ the odd ones here,” He laughed. “After all who pays money for people to scare them and still has a blast with it? Weirdos like me.”

“You’re not weird.” _You’re perfect,_ he wanted to say.

“And you’re not either okay. I even...” He hesitated. “I even enjoyed being able to take care of you, actually.”

Junhui widened his eyes and he looked at Minghao. The other was facing the ground and even in the dark Junhui knew he was blushing.

“You did?”

Minghao looked at him, his eyes shining in the dark. “I did.” 

Before either could say something else, they heard Mingyu screaming and running out of the maze.

“Freedom! Finally! I’m alive, suck it demons” 

Wonwoo came right behind him, shaking his head. “You’re embarrassing me, cut it out.”

Soonyoung appeared after, holding hands with Jihoon. “He’s embarrassing all of us, you’re not special Wonwoo.”

Minghao retracted his hand from Junhui’s back, making the older miss it instantly, and turned to his friends. “He’s usually an embarrassment guys, why’s are you even surprised?”

Mingyu started to whine loudly after that, all of them starting a discussion right after, a whole mess of voices that Junhui paid no mind to.

His mind was a mix of scary maze thoughts and in love with Minghao thoughts. He was still shaking a bit and feeling gross because of all the sweat.

He followed behind his friends, Minghao lingering closer to him and giving him a look every five seconds. 

That made Junhui feel a mix of feelings all by itself. He didn’t know if he should feel butterflies in his stomach because the younger cares so much for him or embarrassed cause Minghao was worried about him getting so stupidly scared at the corn maze.

He started to walk slower and slower letting his friends go ahead of him while he tried to sort through his emotions.

The entrance was filled with people, scary clown dude still screaming at the newcomers. Junhui was numb to his presence now though, so he just walked in the direction of the parking lot wishing to get out of there as soon as possible. 

“Are you okay Junnie?” Minghao caught him off guard, making him jump a bit and look wide eyed at the younger.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” 

Minghao got closer to him, making both of them stop midway and let their friends go once again.

“Jun.” Was the only thing he said.

For some reason that made Junhui want to cry. His emotions a mess and still nowhere to be normal. 

“I... I don’t know.” He looked at his feet, feeling everything at once.

“Hey,” Minghao’s voice was so soft Junhui had to repress his tears. “It’s fine Junnie, you can be honest with me. I would never judge you, much less make fun of you.”

“I’m a mess.” His voice sounding weak and every word coming out stuttered.

Without thinking twice Minghao pulled Junhui close and hugged him.

“It’s fine Junnie, you’re fine.”

Junhui grabbed the younger close, hiding his face on his neck. 

“Why am I such a loser.” He cried.

That made Minghao giggle, in an affectionate way only he could pull off. “You’re not a loser hyung. It’s normal to feel scared, and once you get scared a lot of emotions can mix it up and worsen the way you’re feeling.”

“But I’m so stupid Hao. I knew it was all fake yet I’m here shaking and crying because of it.”

“That’s not stupid Jun. I for one think you were incredibly brave to go through it all even being so scared.”

Jun shook his head against his friend’s shoulder. “If it wasn’t for you I would never had been able to do that.”

Minghao hugged him closer after that, his next words almost a whisper. “I’ll always protect you Junnie. I love doing so.”

“Why? I must’ve ruined the experience for you.”

“You could never.”

“I’m sure I did.”

By then the younger couldn’t take it any longer, he caressed Junhui’s head, making the older look at him and once they locked eyes he said: “No experience with you in it could ever be bad Jun.”

“But-“ And before he could say anything else the younger beat him to it. 

“None of them. I like being there for you, I like helping you and I like protecting you.”

“Why?” Junhui’s couldn’t understand why Minghao was so nice to him, so caring. He knew he was annoying most times but even then Minghao was nothing but soft towards him, even if he feigned annoyance at the older, Minghao would never be mean, never be rude, never be nothing but soft and caring.

Junhui just didn’t understand why, and now more than ever he couldn’t wrap his head around Minghao not feeling like Junhui ruined his experience because he just knew he had. Being scared and clingy like a stupid child. 

“You’re so silly hyung. How can you not know? After all this time how can you still not know?”

The older was beyond confused now. “Know what HaoHao?”

“That I like you.” He whispered, and when Junhui just frowned at him in confusion he continued. “That I have feelings for you Junnie. Jesus! That I’m stupidly in love with you. That nothing made me happier than knowing I was able to protect you today.” 

Junhui’s mind was blank. Minghao liked him? Xu Minghao? The one Junhui had been in love since... well, since forever now, had feelings for him too? Romantic feelings? No fucking way.

“Holy shit.” Was all he could say.

Minghao laughed, loudly and prettily. “Yep. Holy shit indeed.”

“I’m in love with you too Hao. Fuck I have been for so long now I don’t even know what to do with myself sometimes.”

“I didn’t want to assume, but I figured.” The younger beamed.

Junhui got out of their embrace, looking offended. “You knew? For how long? Why didn’t you say anything?”

The younger just walked closer to him again, grabbing one of Junhui’s hands on his. “I... I thought you felt the same, but then I’d doubt myself and be scared of being wrong and confessing to you and ending up being rejected.”

Junhui squeezed his hand. “As if I could ever reject you HaoHao.” 

Minghao blushed. “You’re too much Junhui.”

Perfectly aware of where they were standing, still hearing the clown screams in the back, knowing full well that by now his friends were probably looking worriedly at them, Junhui threw a big fuck you to everything and got even closer to Minghao, their noses touching now and breaths mingling together, making Junhui even more lightheaded.

He was feeling so much now that he figured he couldn’t be able to feel anything more, so ignoring the apprehension and embarrassment he should be feeling, he just placed his hand on the back of the younger’s head and pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

The both of them immediately melted against each other, holding one another so close Junhui was sure they’d end up melting into one. It was years of waiting for this, years of shared small touches and shared looks that lead to this moment.

This sweet moment that of course happened in the parking lot of a corn maze after Junhui got scared shitless inside said maze. With all their friends as witnesses and a random dude dressed as a clown screaming in the background.

It was ridiculously perfect though. They kept kissing even after hearing their friends screaming at them, even after hearing clown dude screaming at them. 

It didn’t matter, at that time, they didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was both of them, entangled almost into one as they kissed until they couldn’t any longer for lack of air. 

Once they separated, Junhui was breathing heavily, his mind foggy and dizzy, but for all the right reasons this time around.

“Who would’ve thought I’d finally get to kiss you today, in this ridiculous place.” Junhui said, laughing as he opened his eyes to see Minghao right int front of him. 

Minghao beamed. “I would.” 

“Oh you would, huh?”

The other nodded, making their noses touch, what made Junhui giggle. 

“I always imagine us ending up kissing any time we meet. So of course I created a scenario in my head in which this would happen.” Minghao confessed, making Junhui’s heart beat even faster than it did inside the maze. “This was so much better than I could ever imagine though.” 

There was no way Junhui could hide his blush, not with Minghao literally right in front of him. 

“You’re so ridiculous.” He smiled widely. “I love it so much.”

And before the younger could react, Junhui was kissing him again. And again after that, and another time after the last one.

They only stopped because their friends lost their patience with them and started to scream at them to stop sucking face because they were hungry and wanted to go somewhere to eat.

The two of them went together in the same car, holding hands and sharing smiles, making Jeonghan pretend to gag in the driving seat. 

They sat together at the table and shared food with each other, paying no mind to their friends complains. 

The night ended with Junhui cuddling with Minghao in his bed, feeling forever grateful the younger would be there to push the nightmares he was sure to have after that night away.

“Thanks for staying with me HaoHao.” He said, holding the younger close.

“Always and forever, Junnie.” Minghao replied, giving the older a chaste kiss and nuzzling their noses together afterwards. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote so much more than expected lol I just wanted to vent how scared I was and make it gay
> 
> Although technically me holding onto my friend almost exactly how I described here was gay considering he is gay and I’m pan so... the gay was in us all along, just not in between us per say lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a nice halloween trick or treating with yourselves during this crazy awful year! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
